Isaac Quarrie Blackman
Isaac Quarrie Blackman is a Lucario from the Aetherian town of Faversholm. He is a Squire, and a character created by MegaLCRO , currently living in the kingdom of Aether. Personality Isaac is a calm, gentle soul, who can often be found leaning against a wall, twirling his twin daggers or reading a nice book. At a glance, he is very friendly and protective, though somewhat quiet and reserved; even on the uncommon occasions when he is excited, he tends to keep his excitement well hidden so that he doesn’t disturb the peace. Deep beneath his friendly demeanor, however, lies a certain weariness that stems from a mild case of anxiety, a condition that began following a scarring event that occurred at a derelict, abandoned prison some time ago. The weight of the lives he has been forced to take to preserve his own life and those of others has proven to be quite a daunting burden, but Isaac is determined to overcome this obstacle. Despite his hidden fear, the cheerfulness and care he shows towards others is genuine. Though his aversion to killing may suggest a certain pacifism, Isaac remains a competent fighter, willing to introduce blade to flesh to protect his friends. History Before Arrival Isaac was born to Daryl Blackman the Lucarrio and Miranda Quarrie the Mienshao in an unidentified village whose location remains unknown. He lived out the first years of his life in peace and happiness, but this would change in his third year. Having returned home after a long night of liquor-drinking, Daryl and Miranda engaged in a heated argument, which soon escalated into a fight. In a fit of drunken rage, Daryl stabbed Miranda to death, before stealing a small sum of money and storming out of the house, leaving Isaac, presumably, to die on his own. This did not come to pass; the young Riolu survived this abandonment, but sufferered greatly, due to his lack of basic life lessons. Thus, he began a life as a drifter, scrounging for food and money, whereever and however he could. At the age of twelve, after evolving into a Lucario, Isaac purchased a white robe, as well as a bronze dagger, which he took to calling Tough Luck (as a reminder of what he had endured to acquire it, as well as a threat to those who find themselves on Isaac's bad side). With the dagger came knowledge of a town called Faversholm; this was the place where it had first been forged. Isaac decided to travel to Faversholm, hoping to learn more about their bronze weaponry. He arrived there soon after his fourteenth birthday. After a year of living in Faversholm, making him fifteen, Isaac received news of the creation of a new kingdom (that would later come to be known as Aether). Out of sheer curiosity, as well as a desire for a more permanent home, he decided to follow the trail of rumours. History After Arrival Upon his arrival, Isaac (then 16 years of age) was accepted into the (then-unnamed) kingdom of Aether as a citizen and Squire. Shortly afterwards, he turned 17, but he would not receive a birthday celebration until a week afterwards; this came courtesy of Amy the Jigglypuff and Sercron the Servine. He did not take part in the first Egg Hunt event , but he did enter the Labyrinth of the Minotauros to partake in the Trial of Wisdom (see Mission 1) , in which he was successful. During the Festival that made up Event 2, Isaac participated in the first round of a tournament, and battled against Solum the Golurk; Isaac emerged victorious, after a long, gruelling match. Shortly afterwards, he came to meet Chasca the Bisharp, and, an unspecified amount of time later, his father Daryl. As he was deeply shaken by the revelations that came with Daryl's arrival, it was a while before Isaac would accept the older Lucario into his home. Once both Isaac and Daryl had gotten comfortable with living together, Isaac turned his attention to his job. On Daryl's suggestion, Isaac departed from the house to find a suitable Knight to work under. It was at Aether's training grounds that he found one that fit this category: a Mawile by the name of Ryoshi (Boyfriend/fiancee to Amy at the time). Later, Isaac signed up for the part of the pirate Gonzo in the play "The Hero of Winds and the Magical Conductor's Stick". On the advent of Mission 2, Isaac set out to investigate Aether's graveyard in response to several rumors regarding the shadowy apparitions that were said to be appearing there. At the graveyard, he was attacked by, but managed to defeat, a ghostly copy of himself, generated by a mysterious Duskull named Dullahan. Isaac learned about the Fairy typing and the Celestial Stone that had kept it sealed away for a thousand years. Along with a number of fellow Aetherians, Isaac helped restore the Fairy typing to the Pokemon that had fallen ill during the mission, by holding back a rampaging, Mega Evolved Gawain while the Stone was being returned to its altar. Though Isaac was incapacitated during the fight with the Charizard captain, the mission was a success. Soon after the conclusion of Mission 2, Isaac awoke to the sound of clanging metal. Category:Aether OCs